L'envol des anges
by Foudre-Aqua
Summary: "Ce monde est froid, cruel et difficile. Des monstres assoiffés de sang nous entourent et guettent inlassablement le moment où nous faiblirons pour nous dévorer. C'est dans ce monde là que nous vivons." C'est l'histoire de trois amis qui veulent se faire une place dans un univers sans pitié. [Rating M pour violence, scènes de sexes détaillées et autres] [Yuri, Yaoi]
1. Prologue

L'envol des anges

Des pas, des cris, des vitres brisées, des pleurs.

Des ordres qui fusent de tous les côtés, une porte qui claque, une prière interrompue, bruit du métal qui se frotte, un énième cri, silence, on s'arrête et on reprend.

La machine infernale se remet en marche.

Des vies s'éteignent, hommes, femmes et enfants.

Des flammes soufflées par une rafale vengeresse.

-Pourquoi ? Murmure d'une voix sifflante une femme, acculée face au monstre en armure rougie par le liquide précieux.

-Pour ce que tu es, pour tes convictions et ce en quoi tu crois. Ma lame prendra ta vie comme celles de ceux qui l'ont déjà croisée. Répond le colosse.

-Aimez-vous faire cela ?

Silence. Les cris résonnent autours d'eux comme un glas funeste.

-Non, mais il est de mon devoir de le faire.

-Au nom de quoi ? Demanda la femme au cheveux d'or.

-Pour la prospérité du royaume, du monde et des êtres humains. Maintenant cesse de parler, démon et rejoins les tiens au royaume des morts.

Et la voix se tut, comme celles de ses frères et sœurs.

Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, l'ange eut le temps d'envoyer une dernière prière.

 _Mère bien aimée, accueillez nous au paradis et protégez nos enfants._

Dernière tache d'encre sur une page tachée de rouge, la dernière page d'un livre maudit se tourne et le manuscrit se ferme. Le livre prend sa place à coté d'autres similaires à lui, dans une bibliothèque ensanglantée.

Quelque part un nouveau livre s'ouvre.

Et tout recommence.


	2. Chapitre 1, un cycle perpétuel

Bonjour ou bonsoir, me revoilà avec la suite -courte- de cette histoire qui s'annonce assez longue.

Vous allez découvrir ici les personnages principaux de ce récit, je ne vous en dis pas plus et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Je me ferai une joie de répondre à vos reviews (s'il y en a évidemment ).

Bisous et bonne lecture.

Les O.C présents dans cette Fanfiction m'appartiennent, Shingeki No Kyojin appartient à Hajime Izayama.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un cycle perpétuel.

 _Harmonie, sérénité et paix; voilà trois mots qui caractérisaient bien notre existence._

 _Notre vie était paisible et calme, chahutée parfois par les tracas du quotidien ou par des_

 _problèmes qui restaient bénins._

 _Petite, ma mère me disait souvent:« Dans la vie, ma chérie, tout se règle. Peu importe ce qui arrive on s'en sort toujours.»._

 _Elle avait toujours eut les mots qu'il fallait pour alléger mon âme de ses angoisses._

 _Grâce à ces paroles qui agissaient comme un mantra, j'avançais dans la vie, le cœur léger._

 _Ce jour là, par habitude, je m'étais réfugiée dans les bras de ma mère. Des perles salées dévalaient mes joues rondes et mes entrailles se tordaient sous l'effet d'un sentiment nouveau._

 _Je lui avais demandée :« Tout ira bien, pas vrai ?Tout finira par s'arranger, comme d'habitude ? »_

 _Elle ne m'avait pas répondu. Mes yeux avaient rencontrés les siens, et là j'avais compris._

 _En découvrant son regard hanté par un panel d'émotions indescriptibles et inconnues, j'avais compris que plus rien ne serait comme avant._

 _Peur, angoisse, désespoir._

 _Des sentiments devenus familiers à leurs tours._

L'eau tombait à verse sur le toit en bois. La vieille bicoque grinçait de toute part, les murs en bois étaient rongés par l'humidité et une odeur de renfermé régnait dans le petit espace.  
La flamme dansante d'une bougie éclairait un bureau croulant sous des dossiers.

Assis derrière le bureau, l'instructeur Hermann Zala remplissait des feuilles.

La tache qu'il remplissait ne lui plaisait pas, il était un homme d'action pas un gratte papier. Il aurait préféré être dehors avec ses jeunes à courir dans la forêt sous la pluie battante, le dos chargé d'un lourd paquetage. Mais il était cloué derrière cette table branlante à cause d'un ulcère variqueux qui ne passait pas.

Il posait son stylo, il n'en pouvait plus. Son ulcère était douloureux et il était fatigué.  
Il n'avait plus le même entrain que dans sa jeunesse, la vie dans l'armée ne lui laissait qu'un goût amer et désagréable dans la bouche. Finie la grande époque des chevauchées en dehors des murs avec son fidèle compagnon, finie aussi la sensation merveilleuse du vent qui lui foutait le visage lorsqu'il se propulsait dans les airs. Maintenant il était assis dans un baraquement miteux à remplir des rapports car il était dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir.  
Il se permit de prendre une petite pause et son regard, auparavant posé sur la pile de feuille, migra vers la fenêtre entrouverte de son bureau, la seule de la pièce.  
-Les jeunes sont de retours, constata-t-il.

A la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le camp d'entraînement des petites taches noires et difformes se détachaient autours des arbres. Un groupe d'une trentaine de jeunes essoufflés et fatigués revenait d'une longue course à pieds de plusieurs kilomètres. Ils allaient tous s'abriter sous les préaux de la cour, exténués par ce long effort physique.  
Certains s'appuyaient contre les murs en pierre pendant que d'autres s'asseyaient lourdement sur le sol.

-Le remplaçant est taré, il nous fait courir alors qu'il pleut des cordes ! S'exclama un élève trempé jusqu'aux os.  
-C'est clair ! Renchérît une autre.

 _Ceux là,_ pensa l'instructeur, _sont criant de banalité. Des jeunes comme eux, on les retrouve tous les ans et c'est pareil dans chaque centre de formation. On les croirait sorti tout droit de la même fabrique, façonné dans un même moule. La plupart finiront dans la garnison et les meilleurs (ceux qui entrerons dans le top 10) iront tous dans les brigades spéciales._

Des élèves se détachèrent du groupe, appelés par un homme juché sur son cheval. De là où il était, l'instructeur pouvait apercevoir leurs mines déconfites et leurs regards vides. Ils savaient déjà ce qui les attendaient.

 _Voilà les malchanceux, ceux qui par leur faiblesse ou leur manque d'ambition finissent recalés. On les rapatrie chez eux ou on les envoie aux terres défrichée s'ils n'ont plus personne chez qui aller. Il n' y a pas de place pour les faibles dans l'armée, telle est la dure réalité de la vie.  
Et parfois..._

-Allez les retardataires on se dépêche ! Cria le remplaçant de l'instructeur Zala du haut de son canasson.  
-... _Il y a les originaux, des gens qui ne rentre dans aucunes des catégories citées précédemment._

Trois jeunes firent leur apparition à l'orée des bois. Ils étaient les trois derniers du peloton et finissaient leur parcours avec peine. De la boue tachait leur pantalons auparavant d'un blanc immaculés jusqu'aux genoux et des brindilles ainsi que des feuilles se trouvaient dans leurs cheveux trempés.

Le trio d'irréductibles se composait de deux blonds-l'un beaucoup plus grand que l'autre- et d'une petite brune aux joues rougies par l'effort.  
Ils se firent allègrement disputer pour leur retard par le jeune remplaçant, les adolescents le saluèrent avant de rejoindre les baraquements au pas de course.

Hermann soupira et détacha son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant son regard vitreux. Il se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise et scruta le ciel gris, plongé dans ses souvenirs d'antan. A une époque, il eut été comme eux : jeune et insouciant. Profitant de l'instant présent sans la crainte du lendemain et des petits plaisirs du quotidien.  
La nostalgie le gagna, qu'il les enviait ces jeunes ! Pleins de vie et de ressources, n'aspirant qu'à la découverte de nouvelles choses. Ils sont beaux ces êtres qui se laissent porter par le vent, la tête pleine de rêves à réaliser.

Ah, qu'il regrettait cette époque à présent si lointaine. La lassitude et les épreuves à surmonter avaient eu raison de sa vigueur d'autrefois et, maintenant, il n'était qu'un vieux rabougris souhaitant prendre sa retraite au plus vite.

Il ferma les yeux, un peu de repos pour sa pauvre âme tourmentée ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Des yeux s'ouvrirent lorsqu'un faisceaux lumineux passa doucement contre leurs paupières.  
Les yeux de la petite brune papillonnèrent un peu. La lumière qui passait au travers des nuages l'avait réveillée.  
Elle s'étirait, sa petite sieste réparatrice lui avait fait du bien. Son regard balayait le ciel au dessus d'elle, les nuages s'étaient dissipés et avaient laissés place à un beau ciel bleu.  
Elle souri doucement, prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et poussa la porte de son dortoir. Elle était prête à affronter le monde qui se dressait face à elle.


End file.
